Missing out on nothing
by xWellJustMex
Summary: If you asked her later, Hermione would say that she had no idea how she got into this position - but here she was, clinging awkwardly to Ginny's arms while she stepped on her toes. But she wouldn't have it any other way. Hermione/Ginny friendship can be read as H/G romance


**Missing out on nothing**

If you asked her later, Hermione would say that she had no idea how she got into this position - but here she was, clinging awkwardly to Ginny's arms while she stepped on her toes. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

It had all started so simple; Hermione and her parents had been invited over to the Borrow for Easter-Sunday by Mrs. Weasley. After brunch all the kids went outside while the adults stayed on the kitchen patio drinking coffee and making small talk and getting to know each other. Seeing how all Weasley kids, Hermione and Harry were present they were quite a crowd and no one really wanted to stay with the grownups besides Percy, so they scattered around the garden. Charlie, Bill, Fred and George started chasing each other around the bushes on brooms and twice nearly running over Ron who together with Harry was trying to climb the big oak that stood behind the house.

At first the two girls didn't really know what to do with themselves so they just wandered aimlessly around the garden, talking about everything and nothing. Somehow the conversation shifted so that Hermione started telling the younger redhead about the muggle-world.

"Do you still have friends from before you started Hogwarts?", Ginny asked. "I mean, Mum made us go to school before in Ottery St. Catchpole so that we'd learn to read and write and all" she gestured wildly with her hands and sticking out her tongue "and I suppose I had 'friends' there but once I started Hogwarts I just don't know what to talk about with them anymore."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and arched an eyebrow. "Well, you see, after my first year I was kind of really excited to tell all of my friends from my old school about my year – with the magic removed of course – and that was alright with most of them but apparently I'm 'missing out'" she made air-quotes "on a lot of stuff that every girl has to do between eleven and fourteen."

"Like what?" Ginny inquired. "I mean, what cool stuff could muggle girls do that you can't best with something from Hogwarts?"

Hermione laughed. "Well, for example sleepovers and dance classes. I mean- the whole school year is more or less a giant sleepover, but-" she grimaced.

"We can have on tonight, if you want." Ginny interrupted the older girl. "I bet your parents don't mind if you stay for another few days and I always wanted to invite someone else over for a slumber party besides my brothers. And if you never had a dance lessons – like, actual waltz and so on – I can teach you. Charlie taught me." She noticed that she was rambling so she quickly shut her mouth and bit her lip, looking up at her friend with a hopeful expression.

Hermione turned beet red "I'd love to spend the night but dancing-" she shuddered. "There is a reason I read books instead of playing quidditch or doing something else athletic." Her shoulders sagged. "I'm a klutz, Ginny."

But Ginny just jumped up from where they had sat down on the grass and grinning widely held her hand out to Hermione. "C'mon, I'll show you. I even danced with Percy and Ron once and if I survived these two nothing can shock me anymore." She pulled a reluctant Hermione to her feet easily bringing them into position, Ginny in the lead.

"Since your confidence is boosting today-" her friend shot her a look "-I believe we should start with the easiest of all dances: the slow waltz." Hermione nodded curtly.

"Alright, now just imagine a square on the ground, and you're standing in its upper-left corner. The only thing you have to do is step along the sides of the square like this – start with your left" Ginny lightly steered the older girl backwards.

"Left foot a step back, right foot a step right and close." Hermione did as she was instructed.

"Great, now right foot a step forward, left foot a step to the left. And you're done. That's all."

Hermione looked up in astonishment. "But that's easy!"

"I told you so. Now don't look at your feet, look at me and let's do this."

Still slightly clumsy but steadily getting better, the two witches flew through the steps, Ginny starting to hum a quiet melody and Hermione having a small smile on her face as they twirled across the garden.

The world seemed to stop spinning and Hermione didn't care about anything than this moment, where she danced through the garden with Ginny, the sun was shining and their boys raced around them, yelling and laughing.

Now she was simple. She was happy.


End file.
